


Leaving The First Loop

by Fiona12690



Series: Deja Vu [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers for Cyberwoman:</b> What if Deja Vu meant you lost a life and you're just starting back at your last checkpoint? Because they say there is a thin line between love and hate; and it only takes one to cross it before the other follows. <b>Janto Drabble. #1 in the Deja Vu Series.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving The First Loop

_Two weeks, that's all it's been and it's already different this time..._

It's been two weeks since the Team of Torchwood: Cardiff had taken out the recent threat to humanity. Ianto may have called it Lisa, but it was a Cyberman through and through. It had played a game and it had played it well. It had doubled it's chance of survival at Canary Wharf by preying upon the memories that Ianto had with Lisa. A perfect idea of hiding in plain sight, even half converted. It was human 2.0 and it played a good game. A game that gave Ianto enough rope to hang himself with and even more than enough to string those who got in its way. Until the Team stepped in.

_...But still, it's been a quiet two weeks._

" What gave you the right?" The words rang out, piercing Jack's thoughts and weaving through the shadows of the darkened hub.

Jack's head shot up. " Ianto?"

" You think you know what's best don't you? You must if you think you could tempt Fate, rewrite a path of Destiny, and use Time as a plaything."

" Ianto, where are you?" After the question uttered, Ianto stepped out from the shadows of the Hubs kitchen area.

" Shouldn't the better question be, Jack, how'd I get in?" Ianto responded with a blank expression upon his face.

" No, I found the hidden service tunnels in the basement. You'd think after a few decades with Alice and Emily I'd have known about..."

" Oh, just shut up! You always pick the most inconvenient times to begin a story. I didn't come here for a corrupted story where a bit of history features itself, Jack." Ianto raged, moving towards Jack quickly.

" Then what did you come here for?" Jack crossed his arms loosely and raised an eyebrow. " You do remember I suspended you, correct?"

" Of course sir." Ianto retorted sarcastically before letting his face become stone again. " I came to ask why?"

" To ask me why I took out something that endangered my team? She was already dead, Ianto. The thing that replaced her was..."

" Damn it Jack, give it a rest!" Ianto exclaimed, his voice echoing around the Hub. " And... and tell me what you were thinking when you brought me back!"

" What are you talking about, Yan?"

" You tempted Fate, Jack. You've pissed off Destiny and played with Time." Ianto rambled his arms flailing a bit. " You just couldn't leave me to die. I had already betrayed you and the team and you just couldn't leave me alone."

" Ianto, you're not talking clear. I don't understand."

" You should know, Jack! We've been through this at least a hundred times over. I've made the same mistake again and this... this loop should have restarted. It's different this time, I know it. You should know this. Nothing moves forward and always backwards, what changed this time Jack?"

"Ianto. I don't..." Jack started, his face confused but his eyes betrayed him, they were clear.

" Don't tell me you don't know, Jack!" Ianto yelled, pushing at Jack's chest. " What changed, besides how differently you killed Lisa again?"

" Fucks sake, Ianto, she was already dead!" Jack bellowed, his body pressing Ianto back into a wall, arms on either side of the younger man. " How many times..."

" I've had to watch her die so many times, being killed by you!" Ianto screamed at Jack. "She was still my Lisa!"

" And you're mine!" Jack growled back before pressing his lips hard to Ianto's. One of Jack's hands moved from the wall besides Ianto's head and into the younger man's hair. Ianto responded. He gave in and let Jack's 51 century pheromones wash over him. Jack's tongue licked at the cornered edge of Ianto's mouth begging to taste the man he was pressed against. His wish was granted and he gave himself a tour of a once forbidden place.

Moments later he pulled away and spoke breathlessly as he urged Ianto. " Ask me again, Ianto. Ask me again."

Ianto whispered his question to the man inches away from his face. " What changed?"

" I started falling for you."


End file.
